Nothing Even Matters
by BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009
Summary: The Freeman brothers, Jazmine, and Cindy all go to to their first Homecoming. Will this one song get Huey and Jazmine together? HueyxJazmine/RileyxCindy/CaesarxOC Next ch. coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Nothing Even Matters

Tonight was one of the most important dances of J Edgar Hoover High School: Homecoming Dance! It started out as an ordinary evening as a 14 year old Huey Freeman was getting himself together for it. He had on a simple black suit, a red tie, and black dress shoes. His brother, !2 year old Riley, on the other hand, was listening to his "turnt up" songs as his voice rang, "LAMBORGHINI MERCY, YO CHICKS BE SO THIRSTY, I'M IN THAT TWO SEAT LIMO WIT YO GIRL SHE TRYIN JERK ME! AY!". Huey shouted, "Will you turn that damn thing off? You're supposed to be getting ready for the dance!". He originally didn't want to go, but Jazmine wanted him to, so he flatly accepted. Riley was now dressed also in a white suit similar to that of Tony Montana with a blue tie. "It's about time", Huey said. "Whatever nigga, let's hurry up I wanna go get C-Murph and I'm sho you don't wanna be late fo ya hoe", Riley said. SMACK! "OW nigga!", Riley yelled. "I told you about calling Jazmine a hoe", Huey said. "I know, I just don't give two fucks", Riley snickered. Huey glared at him.

_At the Dubois Residence_

Jazmine was wearing a silver gown with matching silver shoes. Her hair was tied in one puff ball and she had on silver earrings. On her shoulder was a small purse. _I hope Huey likes it _she thought. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Oh honey you look beautiful", Sarah cried as Jazmine came down the stairs. "Thanks mom", she said back. She opened the door to reveal on the other side none other than her best friend, Cindy "C-Murph" Mc Phearson. "Wuz good, girl?!", Cindy squealed. "Hey, Cindy, you look good". "You lookin good yo'self, Huey's hatin ass gon' be all over yo ass tonight". Jazmine blushed. "I don't know, do you think I have time to-" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Bitch, it's too late fo anything else", Cindy said. She opened the door to see Huey and Riley. Huey's eyes first noticed Jazmine and stared. Jazmine asked, "Well, Huey, what do you think"? _WHY AM I STARING AT HER?!, _Huey thought.Huey snapped out of his daze and replied, "You look nice". Riley whispered, "Get it in, nigga". "Ow!", he said as Huey elbowed him. Jazmine said, "Well, shall we head out?". They all agreed and headed out the door.

_On the way to J. Edgar Hoover High School_

On their way to the dance, Huey shuddered at the thought of the type of music that'll be played during the dance. Thank God Caesar was the DJ. Jazmine asked, "What's wrong?". Huey replied, "Just the thought of all the ignorant so-called music that's gonna play during the dance". Riley asked, "And? You got a problem wit it, nigga? What, you wanna hear that classical shit sippin' tea and eating scones, and sunbathin' and shit, and bein' like, uh, like Tom!" Huey just stared at Riley. "Pause", Riley muttered under his breath. "I don't care what they play, as long as I get to twerk!", Cindy shouted. Riley said in agreement, "Yeah yeah!".

"You two are disgusting", Huey said. "Don't be hatin cuz Jazzy don't twerk on yo gay ass, me and my girl are gon grind" "You and Huey'll be together by the end of the dance", Cindy whispered to Jazmine. "I hope so", she replied. "Hope what", Huey asked. "Oh nothing", Jazmine said. "At least try to have a good time tonight". Huey sighed and said, "Fine, let's just get this over with". Jazmine took his hand and held it as they enter their way to the school. Riley and Cindy went inside. Jazmine then kissed Huey on his cheek and whispered "Thanks for taking me Huey". Huey with a small smile on his face, replied, "Don't mention it". The two then walked in hand in hand.

**NEW STORY THE NEXT AND LAST CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED SOON. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT. R&R PLEASE AND INBOX ME IDEAS:)**


	2. Chapter 2

The four walked in the gymnasium. It was beautiful. There were neon lights all over the place. Everybody was dancing to Driicky Graham's "Snapbacks and Tattoos".

The DJ, fourteen year old dreadlocked Michael Caesar walked to the couple and the soon-to be couple. "Wassup y'all!", Caesar yelled. Huey thought the music was loud, Caesar yelling over them wasn't helping much. "What up, nigga! Finna get turnt up in this bitch, yeah yeah!", Riley yelled. "Boy, calm down we just got here", Cindy said. Just then, Caesar's girlfriend Sophia came over. She had on a short dark green dress that complimented her long shiny black hair. "Hey guys", she said cheerfully. "Hey", the four droned. Ever since, the fifth grade they hated Sophia. She has slept with approxiamtely 78 guys in the past six months. To put it short, she was a bitch. They didn't know what Caesar saw in her.

"So, you guys enjoying homecoming"?, Sophie asked. "Yep", Cindy said. "Well, I gotta split, I'll see y'all later." They waved bye. "Y'all niggas are on your own, come on Reezy", Cindy said. "A'ight", Riley agreed.

"Well wanna dance Huey", Jazmine asked smiling at Huey. "Not to this song", Huey deadpanned. Jazmine frowned. "When it gets to a slow song, then maybe I'll consider-"

"Alright y'all, fellas grab your girl and come on the floor and slow dance", Caesar said into the mic, winking at Huey and nodding to Jazmine. Huey glared at him. Casear mouthed "thank me later" to him.

"Come on", Huey said, grabbing Jazmine's hand not noticing the blush her face. Luckily, she didn't see the blush on his face. The music played as Huey recognized the song, it was one of his favorites. He wrapped his arms around Jazmine's waist and Jazmine wrapped hers around his neck.

_Now the skies could fall_

_Not even if my boss should call_

_The world it seems so very small_

_Cause nothing even matters at all_

_Nothing even matters at all _

_Nothing even matters_

_Nothing even matters at all_

_Nothing even matters_

_See I don't need no alcohol_

_Your love makes me feel ten feet tall_

_Without it I'd go through withdrawal_

_Cause nothing even matters at all_

_Nothing even matters at all _

_Nothing even matters_

_Nothing even matters at all_

_Nothing even matters_

Jazmine couldn't stop the blush on her face as her and Huey danced. Every word Lauryn sang she knew she felt the same way about Huey. If only she knew that Huey secretly loved her back. They swayed back and forth to the music, letting it sooth them. It was complete tranquility.

_These buildings could drift out to sea_

_Some natural catastrophe_

_Stil there's no place I'd rather be_

_Cause nothing even matters to me_

_Nothing even matters to me_

_Nothing even matters_

_Nothing even matters to me_

_Nothing even matters_

_You're part of my identity_

_I sometimes have the tendency _

_To look at you religiously_

_Cause nothing even matters to me_

_Nothing even matters to me_

_Nothing even matters_

_Nothing even matters to me_

_Nothing even matters_

Huey was amazed, but happy at the same time. How surprising it was how one of his favorite songs could help him bring out the emotions he's never been able to bring out to himself or Jazmine. He felt at peace with her in his arms. He felt like he could dance with her forever.

_Now you won't find me at no store_

_I have no time for manicures _

_With you it's never either or_

_Cause nothing even matters no more_

_Nothing even matters no more_

_Nothing even matters_

_Nothing even matters no more_

_Nothing even matters_

_Now my team could score_

_And make it to the final four_

_Just repossess my 4x4_

_Cause nothing even matters no more_

_Nothing even matters no more_

_Nothing even matters_

_Nothing even matters no more_

_Nothing even matters_

_To me, to me_

_To me, to me_

_To me, to me_

_to me, to me_

_to me, to me_

_to me_

_(Ad-libs)_

The song fades out as Huey and Jazmine slowly pulled away from each other. They looked in each other's eyes romantically. Jazmine was the first to break the silence. "Huey, um, thanks for dancing with me", she said shyly smiling at him. "Oh, no problem", he responded back. They slowly held hands with each other. They leaned closer and closer, until finally their lips touched. The kiss grew more passionate as the two were in pure heaven. Huey wrapped his arms around her waist, never breaking the kiss. The two finally broke apart, as red as tomatoes.

"Does this mean that we're-", Huey asked.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend", she asked back.

"Yeah, I mean do you want to be", Huey asked trying not to blush, but failed.

"I thought you never asked", Jazmine said smiling.

For the first time, Jazmine saw Huey grin. The two kissed again as they continued dancing to the music that filled the gym. When they got back to her house, she stopped before opening the door. She kissed him softly on his lips and said "I love you, Huey". Huey gave her a small smile and said back "I love you too Jazmine".

_Nothing even matters but you._

**First songfic! PLEASE REVIEW!:)**

**Song used: Nothing Even Matters by Lauryn Hill ft. D'Angelo.**


End file.
